Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150203190016
Iconic MPGIS lines: "Why don't you go eat a roly poly like you did in the goddamn third grade!" "I'm going to/I have to poop now." "When you pleasure blast Mountain Dew from your anus it is not easily forgotten!" "Ashley. Katchadorian. You were supposed...to be watching the DOOR!" "I'm Ben Affleck. I'm Ben Affleck and I'm holding two fucking girl's arms. And you're Cuba Gooding Jr disappointing everybody!" "I'm sorry, but in what universe is an emoji of pie preceded by the words, "want some" not a clear indication that you are in possession of pie and are offering it to me? Is this is your idea of a joke? You better start putting these goddamn winky faces and JK's in these fucking text messages, Zales. Good day." "Nobody is gonna fuck me in my ass!" "You stupid fucking abortion." "Hey, that's not my name!" "I've had sex with 12 or 2 girls." "I'm going to be the prom queen! Suck my dick, suck my dick, suck my dick, I did it. Ahhhh!" "How you say, " "I swear to god if I didn't have Splash Mountain coming out of my ass, I'd rip your fucking head off!" "Walk away...like a bitch." "Going to stores and then buying things! Hopefully I'll make a stop at the food court- AHHH! SATAN!" "I need a dick so bad. Where's dicks?!?!" "Haiiiiiiiiiiiiii/byeeeeeee" "Brittnay Matthews isn't my friend. Brittnay Matthews is a monster. If Satan himself came to earth in a fiery apocalyptic plague, Brittnay Mathews would fuck him with his own pitch fork until he bled out and died." "Crepe, did someone say crepe?" "After that, I was ruined. I wasn't just the girl who pooped her pants. I was the girl who monster dumped on two prom court members, a candy cane princess, and a junior class treasurer." "I got my fucking arms ripped off for second runner-up? This is fucking bullshit. I don't even know what place second runner-up is." "Hit the bricks, bitch." "Oh, honey, if the front door isn't open just go to the back." "I want...to poop here. Whenever I want, for as long as I want." "She's like the love child of Daria and Miranda from Sex and the City!" "Gobble gobble, motherfucker. Gobble gobble." "Holy two-holed dick tip!" "Who the fuck are you?" "I'm gonna have to move to another state! I'm gonna end up working at Fosters Freeze in fucking Higginsville!" "I am Mackenzie Zales. Head cheerleader. Homecoming queen. Part-time motherfucking model!" "I'M A TURKEY!" "Listen, I am buying this bottle of wine. Either you can sell it to me, or I can sell your organs on the blackmarket." "Fuck my ass with a spoon!" "I just had the weirdest dream. A terminator from the future came and ate our whole Thanksgiving dinner. Maybe I should switch to the red..." "Scrooge McDuck is worth 4.4 billion dollars, he has fragile baby duck bones, and he still manages to dive into a pile of coins every single day." "I heard you farted in biology and it smelled like your dad's dick." "Am I the ghost whisperer?" "Woah, she sounds like HBO!" "Oh, Jesus fucking yellow penguins!" "Well then, I'll gladly tell the student bodies of Wichita State, Kansas, and San Diego State that you eat dick burritos." "Fuck me, I'm the asshole. Just fuck me in the asshole." "And maybe if everyone chilled the fuck out, Opheila would still have her goddamn arms!" "Don't worry, boss. I won't let you down...on me ever again." "This is high school. Not an episode of fucking Lizzie McGuire." "SON OF A BITCH BASTARD!" "Like hell I will you sing-songy son of a bitch." "Alright Jenna, that's it. I'm done, you've crossed my last line. Congratulations! Because from here on out, I will not sleep until your life is completley fucked. I am the Queen of Revenge, Jenna. I've disbanded cheer squads, ruined people's social lives, and I fucking ripped a girl's arms off. But all of that is going to pale in comparison to what I'm going to do to you. Mark my words, I will destroy every part of your life, I will not stop until you are sitting alone in a dark hole thinking over and over again, "Why did I ever FUCK with Mackenzie Zales?" "God, I want to fucking murder you." "FUCKING RACHEL TICE!" "I don't know mom, why don't you ask THE BREAD LOAF THAT'S BAKING IN MY VAGINA?!" "The moment my back is turned, Taylor McDevitt is playing hide the finger with my fucking boyfriend in the lazy river!" "There is a caaaaar. It's an acciiiiideeeent.....it's really bad." "I'll cut a bitch if there's lice in my chili." "THAT'S A FUCKING FRENCH WORD, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" "Tell these cum hungry demon whores to sit on the pointy end of their grandfathers COCKS!" "I'm not afraid of you. The only three things I'm afraid of are Joseph Gordan Levitt, the film adaptation of Mario Brothers, and the word colander." "But you know what didn’t come from France?! THIS MOTHERFUCKING BERET-WEARING, BOYFRIEND-STEALING, GIGGLING, STUTTERING PIECE OF CANADIAN HORSESHIT! YEAH, I SAID IT. FUCK YOU SAISON MARGUERITE, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOUR BOYFRIEND, AND THE FUCKING FETUS THAT'S GROWING INSIDE THE DISEASE RIDDEN VOID, THAT YOU CALL A GODDAMN WOMB. AND FUCK YOU, SHAY VAN BUREN. FUCK YOU, YOU SHITTY GLOB OF DONKEY CUM. I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL FOR THE SHITTY THINGS YOU DID TODAY. BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT THE LEAST BIT SNEAKY, YOU'RE NOT THE LEAST BIT CLEVER, AND YOUR ONLY TALENT IS OPENING YOUR LEGS TO PENISES THAT WOULD RATHER BE INSIDE OF ME!"